Right Love, No Time
by Charpie
Summary: Iemitsu/Nana. She’ll never have to worry about there being someone else; because in his eyes and heart, there’s only her. Posted on LJ's 1sentence Comm. 50 themes, one sentence each on our favorite ridiculous couple.


**Title: **Right Love, No Time  
**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
**Pairing:** Iemitsu Sawada/Nana Sawada  
**Author: **Charpieinuse  
**Rating: **PG  
**Theme Set: **Epsilon

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing; Akira Amano beat me to it : P

**Author's note: **I had a significantly harder time writing this one then when I wrote the Tsuna/Kyoko but I had fun all the same. They were a fun couple to think about, especially since there is very little background on the two of them in general. Again, I tried to capture the good and the bad of their relationship because we all know it had to exist.

oOoOo

#1 Motion

It was a look of impatience that led him to notice her at the local corner café, where they were both coincidently waiting for someone to meet up with them; when they both found this out, he invited her for a cup of coffee and she gratefully took the invite.

#2 Cool

Even though their first meeting was short lived, each left with a strong impression of the other and an even stronger desire to see the other once more.

#3 Young

He acknowledged that he was a young fool in love when he waited for her outside the preschool where she worked every day for two weeks straight.

#4 Last

With all his eccentricities she knew that he would cause trouble, and so, he should have been the last person that she would go out with.

#5 Wrong

But her curiosity drew her in and she hoped he would prove her wrong when she finally agreed to go on a date with him.

#6 Gentle

It was hard for her to ignore that wonderful feeling every time he took hold of her hand or gently brushed her skin.

#7 One

One week into their relationship, he knew that she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

# 8 Thousand

One thousand days after they first met, he asked her to marry him.

#9 King

He knew it would only be a matter of time before he would be called back to duty but until then he would devote everything he could to her.

# 10 Learn

He learned that she had one mean right hook after he disappeared on her the first time.

# 11 Blur

It scared her how quickly she got used to having an empty space next to her in bed.

# 12 Wait

After a while she stopped counting the days he was gone and started counting the days till he came home.

# 13 Change

In all honesty, he never imagined himself as a settled man, but plans change, and she's more than worth it.

# 14 Command

He encourages his subordinates to pursue their dreams of love; he hopes that each one of them will end up as happy as him.

# 15 Hold

When she surprises him with a visit during his trip to London; he realized just how much he missed her when he refused to let her go.

# 16 Need

Because even if he can survive without her; he needs her to truly live.

# 17 Vision

She'll never have to worry about there being someone else; because in his eyes and heart, there's only her.

# 18 Attention

Even though her dreamy nature, patience, independence, and enthusiasm for anything interesting allow her to handle everything that his lifestyle throws at her- there's only so much that she can handle without him by her side.

# 19 Soul

But she can see that his is a strong soul that will devote itself to the things he believes in, which is why she won't fight him when he decides to go- even if it means hurting her.

# 20 Picture

As a young wife, she found it depressingly amusing that she saw more of her husband through pictures than she did of actually seeing him.

# 21 Fool

In the beginning they called him an idiot for thinking that he could keep his personal and professional life as two separate things; today, they've replaced "idiot" with "genius".

# 22 Mad

There was actually a point where even his love, touches, and kisses, didn't have the same affect that they used to.

# 23 Child

Unbeknownst to either of them, it was Tsuna's birth that saved their marriage.

# 24 Now

Now, they've earned the number one rank on Fuuta's "Love Love" list. : D

# 25 Shadow

In the prescience of the miracle that was made by the both of them, all the shadows that were caused by the frustrations and the pain seemed to vanish away.

# 26 Goodbye

There have come to be no "goodbyes" between them, only "I'll see you soon".

# 27 Hide

He knows she's trained herself not to cry in front of him when he leaves; sadly, it doesn't make it any easier to leave her behind.

# 28 Fortune

Fortune isn't what she calls the times that she spends tucking Tsuna in alone but rather the times that she spends tucking the three of them underneath a blanket together on the couch.

# 29 Safe

One of the first things that she noticed when they started going out was that despite his silliness, she had never met someone who made her feel so safe and secure by just being in their presence.

# 30 Ghost

It's funny how much of Iemitsu she seen in Tsuna lately; and it's even more interesting how it helps lessons the sting of his absence.

# 31 Book

Sometimes his letters make her blush more furiously then the dirty novels she reads ever will.

# 32 Eye

There's a passion for each other that burns in both their eyes that could shame anyone who protest.

# 33 Never

Even though it meant spending less time with her, he's never regretted his life as a Mafioso.

# 34 Sing

It wasn't until after Iemitsu's departure did Bianchi understand why Nana sung old Italian songs when she was in a good mood.

# 35 Sudden

She doesn't mind the phone calls in the middle of the night because she knows that the sound of her voice is the only thing that will comfort him when he's that upset.

# 36 Stop

With the time that they spend together few and far between, they've learned to make the most of it, and only wish that time would stop, even if it's just for a moment.

# 37 Time

When they were younger, she told him that she'd always wanted a big family; when her dream comes true, she wished he was only there more often to enjoy it with her.

# 38 Wash

While doing his wash, she's never really noticed that his suits aren't so much covered in dirt as they are with other things.

# 39 Torn

He's not sure which is stronger: his devotion to the Vongola or the love of his wife; he's just glad he's never had to ultimately choose one over the other.

# 40 History

On the days when she misses him the most, she'll bring Bianchi to the café where they first met and shares with her stories about the two of them.

# 41 Power

When he returned home after the ring incident, the first thing she did was remind him that she still had that mean right hook.

# 42 Bother

Maybe once or twice, he's thought about telling her about his other life but then he sees the peaceful look on her face as they're laying in bed together and thinks otherwise.

# 43 God

He prays every day that he will be forgiven for what he's done to his family; not by God but by her.

# 44 Wall

When he's older, he warns Tsuna about those walls that will block the link between him and the one that he loves the most and how impossible some of them are to break- when his son finally asks what the solution is, Iemitsu smiles and tells him to never give up.

# 45 Naked

In those first few hours that they spend together when he returns, very little is said; it's all spoken with kisses, touches, and embraces.

# 46 Drive

The honest truth is that she lives with all the madness that his lifestyle brings because she loves him.

# 47 Harm

As she traces all of his scars lightly with her finger, she silently prays to herself that his job won't be the death of him.

# 48 Precious

For all the things that should have caused their relationship to fail; the fact that they're still together after all these years means they were meant to be.

# 49 Hunger

It's that feeling that he can't shake as soon as he steps away from her and can't be satisfied until he has her in his arms again.

# 50 Believe

Years later after he's retired, they'll walk down the street hand-in-hand and as she points out something she sees in a store window, he'll think to himself – It's really possible to have it all.

oOoOoOoOo

So, how was it?


End file.
